


Changing Arms

by Scomrose



Category: Enter the Gungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, bored drabble i made once, bullet kind of hates pilot but not a ton, bullet uses kaliber in place of god, i mean she's possibly the gun god in the gungeonverse, idk - Freeform, idk about yv, if this is a oneshot then open ending, mayyyybe a oneshot?, pilot is new to the gungeon, terrible name yes i know, vague description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Pilot makes a mistake.





	Changing Arms

His hints were that the writing on the shrine was “A shrine to a pair of-” and the rest was smudged off, and his ally’s refusal to use it

“I’ve heard bad things about a shrine like this, Pilot. You know, you real-” The Bullet began to say, before they were silenced by his companion.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve blindly used shrines constantly, we all have, so what’s stopping you? Your lack of shrine knowledge?” The Pilot urged, slamming his hand on one of the hand shapes on the shrine.

“The shrines here all vary, and do you think I know nothing about them?” The Bullet snarled, a tone of anger in their voice “I’m the only being up in Breach that knows everything about The Gungeon, and you came here _5 weeks ago_!”

“So? You learn what the shrines do after a while! You should stop being such a chicken…” The Pilot ordered, grabbing The Bullet’s wrist “...And just do this!” slamming their hand down on the shrine, they noticed that the hand marks had begun to glow, and that they could not move their hands away anymore.

“Pilot, you i-” The Bullet began to shout, before a blinding light knocked both of them out.

~~~

A few hours later, The Bullet woke up.

The first thing they noticed was how...wrong their body felt. Their limbs were all in the wrong place, there were growths all over their body, their casting felt thinner and there was unnatural growths inside of their body. Slowly struggling to stand up, they felt...something moving around inside of them…

“Ugghh… what has that shrine done to m-” The Bullet started to moan, before listening to their voice- or rather, The Pilot’s voice. “Oh dear Kaliber… That... wasn't THAT shrine… was it?”

Slowing standing up and looking down at themself, The Bullet prayed they were dreaming before they turned to the shrine, taking note of it’s now destroyed state. Now, in it’s ruins, was a full body mirror, like some of them in The Gungeon, but it revealed their reflection was, indeed, The Pilot’s.

“Let’s just hope I’m dreaming, and if I’m not… The actual Pilot is paying for this…” The Bullet scoffed, pinching their thinner-then-they-were-used-to skin, only to feel pain, confirming that, yes, they and The Pilot did swap bodies “Kaliberdammit…” Growled The Bullet.

Looking down at The unconscious Pilot, They sighed, carefully pulling their sword, Blasphemy, out of its sheath and looking at it. Sighing again, they whispered “At least my own species can’t shun me anymore, and just be pissed off that I’m some gungeoneer with a sword and not a bulletkin with a sword, that’s a step up…”

~~~

A few minutes later, The Pilot awoke to see himself pointing a sword at him

Flipping out, he noticed that his body rolled unnaturally, his skin felt thicker, and his body felt so wrong he had no words for it. “What the he- Oh my go- What di-” The Pilot babbled, first about what he was seeing, then about his voice, then about the shrine before The Bullet put a finger over his mouth to try to get him to shut up

“That shrine was an old Gungeon myth, it rarely appears, and most gundead, me included, had forgotten completely or mostly about it, making it fade into legends.” The Bullet assured, with a very disappointed expression (mostly because they had no idea how human faces worked) “When used, it makes the users swap bodies in exchange for all weapons both of them have be granted full ammo.”

“D-Does this mean that _I-I’M A GUNDEAD?!?_ ” bawled The Pilot, refusing to believe what was happening. Sighing, The Bullet heaved him up and dragged him in front of the mirror in the now useless shrine, showing him his reflection

“I could- no, I would shoot or stab you right now, to prove this to you and to get my anger out, but I need you to kill my former master and possibly to reverse this and get out of this Kaliberforsaken fleshsack and get us both back to normal.” The Bullet declared.

“D-Did you just call me a fleshsack? You useless chunk of metal!” The Pilot exaggerated, furious at The Bullet for calling their wonderful body a fleshsack.

They fought for a little bit, causing some noise to echo in The Gungeon. They continued their argument, calling each other names relating to their former bodies until a group of gundead broke in, all looking rather mad, some of them pointing out The Pilot in The Bullet’s body as both of the gungeoneers turned to look at them

“After this, no more fighting. We search The Gungeon and possibly kill my former master to reverse this, understand?” The Bullet whispered, reading Blasphemy

“Alright, fiiine, but I’m never letting you live this down!” The Pilot scoffed, pulling out a gun he had stored

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no idea what this is either...  
> I have more stuff coming up, including a darker gungeon fanfic.


End file.
